


Abracadabra

by SebastianAD



Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, m/m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Birthday story for Godsaveloki. Sorry it’s late. It’s a fourway fic between Loki, a loki clone, Tony Stark, and an OFC named Lilly. How much is enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title song by the Steve Miller Band  
> Birthday story for GodSaveLoki

Lilly watched the two men writhing on the bed and pushed her green tinted hair out of her eyes. She threw a leg over the arm of the chair and continued rubbing between her legs. She didn’t want to miss seeing anything even though Tony was usually excellent with the commentary. However, he was gagged at the moment by Loki’s thick cock. Loki was kneeling over Tony’s chest and was feeding his long cock into the mouth of his lover, inch by engorged inch. Tony was simply propped up on his elbows and greedily sucking.  
Loki ran a hand through Tony’s damp hair and reached behind him to lazily stroke Tony’s weeping cock. Lilly had been watching their fluid lovemaking and changing their positions to suit her desires. They were more than happy to indulge her whims since the games always ended when they were all satisfied.  
“Alright boys, change up. Loki, suck his dick, just a little. Get a taste of it. And get him nice and opened. You are going to fuck him into the mattress in a moment.”  
“Yes Darling Lilly. We’ll need another set of hands soon.”  
Loki gave a few extra lazy strokes to Tony’s cock and then eased his own out of his lover’s mouth. He rubbed the tip of his cock back and forth over Tony’s lips, smearing the fluids around. He loved how slack and puffy Tony got after a nice face fucking.  
Tony leaned up, licked Loki’s slit, then wiped his mouth off. He wantonly dropped his knees open and ran his hand down Loki’s side as he moved down the bed. He preferred hands on to restrained but everything with Loki was great.  
Technically they didn’t need to prepare or use lube to have sex. Loki would use his magic and they were ready to go quickly, anywhere and anytime. But sometimes the old fashioned way was its own turn on. Tony kept his eyes on Loki and heard the lube cap snap shut. He felt those wonderfully dexterous fingers massaging around his hole and pressing the sensitive space between his ass and balls.  
“Lokes, you have the best hands ever. You are the fucking best! So, Sugertits, what’s with the peeping Tammy routine? Come on over here and let me give you a mustache ride.”  
“Always a charmer Tony but tonight, pass. I’m always deep into the fun but I never really get to see any of it. Right now I want to watch Loki fuck your brains out.”  
Loki looked over his shoulder at her and grinned while he started working his long fingers into Tony’s hole. He routinely used his magic to spice up their bedroom play but never minded the human approach. Plain sex held little mystery for him after so many years of indulging. Lilly’s commanding ways were enjoyable and Tony’s willingness to try anything was a rare treat. So Loki allowed himself to be bossed around and prided himself on the filthy noises he could wring out of both of his partners.  
He worked a third finger into Tony and leaned forward to slowly start to suck on his cock. He kept pumping his fingers, twisting on the withdrawal and hummed on the suction. As Tony panted, moaned, and writhed on Loki’s fingers his own leaking cock went untouched. He couldn’t see Lilly seated behind them but he could hear the sounds she was making. And he knew that she was stroking herself. He also knew that she wouldn’t last much longer.  
“Okay Loki, he needs more. Fill him up. Balls deep.”  
Loki straightened up with a lurid pop and smiled up at his lover. He slid out his fingers and pushed Tony’s knees apart even further. He felt the bed dip and looked up to see Lilly sitting next to Tony. Her pale skin and green tinged hair were striking against the white sheets. He smiled up and her and ran the tip of his cock over Tony’s lubed pucker. Every slight push he made was answered by Tony raising his hips, seeking more.  
He pressed harder and watched the head of his cock breach the tight red ring. He took a firm grip on Tony’s thighs and pulled him down the bed. He impaled Tony on his long, thick cock slowly, but steadily. Tony moaned and tried to wiggle down faster but Loki kept him still. Loki wanted to savor every inch.  
As he watched his entire cock disappear into that hot furnace he ground his hips down into his lover. He grabbed Tony’s waist and slowly backed out. Then he slammed himself back in, balls deep and hard. He smiled and started rocking his hips in almost a punishing pace.  
“Loki, dearest is he tight enough for you?”  
“Hmmm, he’s delightfully slutty my Lilly. He always takes everything I give him and then begs me for more.”  
“Is that right Tony? Are you a slut for his cock?”  
“Oh yeah baby. That feels so good Lokes. My god, right there, right there! So good Lokes.”  
“So greedy, so bossy, and so not the boss. Loki, I think Tony needs more.”  
Loki slowed down to languidly slide his cock almost out then all the way in. He gave his hips a bit of a twist and looked over at her. She was rubbing down Tony’s heaving chest, playfully squeezing his nipples. Her stocking clad legs were wide spread and her other hand was slowly sliding back and forth through her damp folds. He could almost smell her desire. She was sopping.  
“He has all of me. What did you have in mind?”  
“He needs more. Stuffed full of your cock and it’s not enough. I want him completely used when I ride his cock. I want to break him into a million pieces. I want him to come so hard he passes out. Make your cock bigger. Like Thor bigger.”  
“Let’s leave the Thunderer out of this. At least for now. How about more of me instead.”  
Loki pulled Tony tight against his own body and closed his eyes. A smile ghosted his lips as he shimmered with a green light. He resumed his languid thrusting, the satisfied smile never leaving his face. Then the bedding under Tony started to move and rise.  
Lilly watched with fascination as the sheets formed a human shape then fleshed out into a thin, muscular body. As Loki’s clone formed under Tony he held on and felt the cool cotton turn into soft flesh. Loki’s long black hair fanned out across the pillow and its emerald eyes opened with Loki’s cunning intelligence in them. The second Loki stretched his hands out then gripped Tony’s thin hips. As the clone raised his ass higher Loki stopped and reached underneath of his offered hole. That’s when Tony realized what Loki was going for.  
“Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Loki! You can’t do that man. What are you trying? What…”  
Loki and his clone both smirked. He backed his own cock out and rubbed tips with his clone. Then he held them together and smiled down at his sandwiched lover.  
“I can feel your weight on my chest and I can feel both of my cocks in my hand. I can feel my hands on your hips and your trembling thigh. I feel every tremor, every movement, and every gasp of breath. I own every inch of you. Inside and out.”  
“Oh god Loki, they’re not going to fit. You’re going to hurt me!”  
The clone held him still but also leaned forward to start sucking on his neck. Tony moaned and leaned back, grabbing a fistful of black hair and a handful of Loki’s love handle. He was panting and tense as Loki lined up both cocks and started to push.  
“Have I ever hurt you? Let us in Tony, relax yourself. I will have you. Give it to me, or I will take it from you.”  
“God Loki, You’re so big already! Two’s never going to fit! You can’t just…Ah! Jesus Fuck! Fuck me! Wait! Not literally you asshole! Wait! Oh god, they fit. You made them fit. Oh my god. I feel everything! Easy man! Go easy, please Loki!”  
Loki pushed a little more cock in and pulled out a little. Tony was whining, moaning, and trying to move but both Loki’s were holding him still. Loki’s clone shifted a little and pushed Tony’s ass a little higher. He kissed and nibbled across Tony’s shoulders and Tony dropped his head back and surrendered. He kept his hands on Loki and just felt.  
Loki watched Tony go limp and felt his lover trembling. His untouched cock was hard as stone and drawn up tightly against his belly. Loki pushed the last of their cocks inside and cupped both sets of his balls. He felt all the sensations of the clone plus his own and he smiled. It was divine. So he pulled back and snapped his hips, dragging his cock along everything and pushing it completely back in. Tony gave a broken yell and his clone moaned. Tight, hot, and a little rough and he started to pound into Tony’s overstretched ass. He rode Tony for a few breathtaking moments, simply enjoying the filthy sounds being pounded out of his lover. Then he gripped Tony’s thighs and pulled him tighter down, flush with his body. A shuddering breath was drug out of Tony and he looked up at Loki with pure lust. His cock had pushed out a steady stream of precum with every thrust and a sticky trail was dripping off of his stomach.  
Tony knew he couldn’t handle much more and hoped the god knew it too. Just in case he didn’t Tony decided to beg with Lilly.  
“Come here sweet thing. If you want some of this you need to hurry. I’m about done. This is fucking intense. I have two dicks in my ass, you have to try this.”  
Loki smirked and ground deeply into him again, making Tony shut up and squirm in other Loki’s iron grip. He stilled and wiped up some of the dripping mess and gently smeared it across the length of Tony’s cock. Tony moaned and pushed further back into Loki. He barely felt the kisses across his shoulders as the world seemed to shrink to the enormity of his ass.  
“Please Lilly, I can’t stand it much longer. He’s fucking killing me baby.”  
She stood and straddled Tony’s hips. She held on to Loki’s shoulder for balance and faced Tony. Slowly she lowered herself down. She felt Loki’s nimble fingers slide up her thigh and across her wet folds. He hummed in approval and she felt him rub Tony’s cock across her clit. She groaned and went down faster, her resolve weakening as well.  
As she sunk down on Tony’s cock she braced herself on his chest. Taking a deep breath she started rocking her hips. He felt harder than usual and she could swear she felt the movement of both Loki’s through Tony. Tony had hissed as she had impaled herself and now he writhed back on Loki with a broken wail. It was too much and it was perfect.  
Loki buried his face into her neck, sweeping her green hair aside and lightly bit her. He wrapped one hand around her soft breast, cupping it while the other hand trailed down her stomach. He started circling her clit and as she reached her rhythm. He matched her rocking with his own and his clone also started thrusting.  
As Tony got louder, Lilly got wilder until they were a mass of undulating flesh and desire. The Loki’s kissed, sucked and bit anything within reach as Lilly arched back into Loki’s embrace. She screamed as her orgasm flashed through her. She threw herself forwards and raked her nails down Tony’s chest. As she reached his lower stomach he tensed even further with a strangled cry. He bucked as his own orgasm rocked through his body and his world went super nova.  
Watching his lovers come undone beneath and above him was all Loki truly needed. He closed his eyes and groaned as his own orgasm hit him twice. He had felt everything and when Tony had come he had tightened down even further. The sensations were perfect.  
As both of Loki’s cocks spilled deep into Tony he gripped both of his lovers tight and rode out his own orgasm. He backed up and watched the streams of release drip out of Tony’s gaping, red hole. He restrained himself, for the moment, and watched his cocks finish pumping. He eased the second cock out and waited until Tony had gone completely slack. He smirked and pushed his own cock back into the sloppy hole, balls deep.  
At Tony’s groan he smiled again, planting another kiss on Lilly’s neck and finally eased out completely. He grabbed Lilly tighter and gently tossed her up the bed next to Tony. Then he gracefully lounged next to her and took her breast in hand again. Tony rolled off the come and felt Loki’s arms circle him and together they moved closer and caught their wind. After a few moments Tony turned to Lilly and gave her a deep kiss. Then he bonelessly flopped back into Loki’s arms and wearily but contentedly rested.  
“Was that enough more for you Lilly?”  
“For now baby. I think we might need another you though Loki. I want to try being filled up too.”  
“Greedy woman. If you had your way I would be filling all your holes.”  
“Well, what’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing at all but Tony will need a short break first. Let’s get some breakfast and we can start again properly.”  
“Hey Lokes? I might want to try another one too, you know, keep it fair.”  
“Greedy humans. More is never enough.”  
“You complaining about being irresistible Loki? Are we too much for you?”  
“Barely enough my darlings. But I’ll make do. Eat first and then the orgy can really start. Tony talks too much, he really does need my cock in his mouth.”


End file.
